Toi et moi à jamais
by Klaroline22
Summary: Rose doit passer son examen qui dira si oui ou non elle est prête pour devenir une gardienne. Le sommeil ne venant pas elle sortira dehors et fera une rencontre surprenante, ce qui changera à jamais le cours de sa vie. *nul en résumé ,venez lire*


_**You and Me FOREVER**_

**POV Rose :**

J'enfilais les gants ainsi que le bonnet que m'avais offert Lissa pour Noël. Ils étaient aussi doux qu'ils le laissait présager. Le rose pâle tranchait nettement avec la couleur dominante de ma tenue : le noir !

Malgré l'équipement et mes multiples épaisseurs le froid passait. Et il était encore plus mordant que je ne le pensais. Et dire qu'il faisait froid était un doux euphémisme, les Damphirs par nature ne craignait pas le froid, ni le chaud, toute chose qui pouvait incommoder les humains normalement ne nous faisais rien. Le soleil s'était levé il y a de cela quelques heures maintenant. J'étais censé dormir depuis plusieurs heures également mais le stress m'empêchais de trouver le sommeil.

Je devais pas mon entretien dans neuf heures et approximativement vingt minutes. Et je n'avais jamais été aussi stresser pour un examen que maintenant.

Courir... Il fallait que je cours... Vraiment...

Le vent commença à se réchauffer et à ne plus me bruler après plusieurs tours de pistes. Je respirais plus facilement qu'il y a quelques temps également. L'entrainement était bien utile finalement. C'est Dimitri qui serait heureux d'apprendre ça... Courir me faisait du bien mais à ce rythme là je ne tiendrais plus sur mes jambes dans trente minutes. Au moment où je commençais à ralentir ma vitesse des pas se firent entendre derrière moi. J'étais cramée...

- Il est un peu tôt pour courir non ?!

Dimitri... Sa voix retentit dans les airs. Je me retournais et fus, une fois de plus, subjugué par sa beauté. Même à sept heures du matin il était beau. Il s'approcha avec des gestes précis et gracieux, il me regardait droit dans les yeux, sans aucune once d'hésitation. J'avais l'impression qu'il pouvait sonder mon âme sans que je ne puisse intervenir.

- Tu es stressée ?

Juste !

- Non du tout... Il faisait juste trop... chaud dans ma chambre...

Nous sommes en hiver. Oui Rose il fait trop chaud, alors qu'on se les gèles la plupart du temps. Je n'étais même pas capable d'inventer un mensonge qui vaille le coup.

- Tu mens Rose. Et très mal qui plus est !

Il prit une longue respiration et s'assit à même le sol, en l'espace de quelques secondes. Je le suivais et ramenais mes jambes contre ma poitrine. Le froid du goudron se communiqua de suite à mon corps. Je frissonnais malgré moi. Il n'hésita pas une seconde et me tendis sa veste, lorsqu'il comprit que je ne la prendrais pas... Par fierté je suppose, il l'a plaça sur mes épaules. Son odeur ainsi que sa chaleur transperça mes épaisseurs pour directement m'envoyer au septième ciel. Je me tournais vers lui et le remerciais d'un regard rapide, mais je restais comme interdite sur ses magnifiques yeux noir... De désir ...?

_ Regarde ailleurs... Regarde ailleurs... Regarde ailleurs... Regarde ailleurs... Regarde ailleurs... Regarde ailleurs..._

Trop tard ! Je ne pouvais plus lâcher ses yeux, ses lèvres que je désirais tellement embrassées, sa langue qui viendrait titiller mon cou et qui danserait le diable avec la mienne, ses cheveux auquel je m'accrocherais lorsqu'il m'embrasserait sans retenu aucune. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi noir... Ressentait-il la même chose que moi à cette instant précis ? Voulait-il m'embrasser ? Voulait-il de moi dans ses bras ? Ses yeux qui se réduisaient, à ce moment-là à deux pupilles d'un noir d'encre me fixait sans retenue, me dévorant. Dimitri semblait comme bloqué lui aussi, comme si il ne pouvait s'empêcher de me regarder, de m'imaginer comme je l'imaginais maintenant, nu dans mes bras.

Un combat semblait se jouer entre lui et sa conscience, il s'approcha imperceptiblement de moi...

**POV Dimitri :**

Ses yeux m'emportait dans une spirale de bonheur, je n'avais jamais ressenti ça auparavant, je n'avais jamais aimé quelqu'un comme je l'aimais. Elle était tellement sublime que cela devenait presque douloureux de la regarder sans céder à mes sentiments, à tous ce que je voulais lui faire une fois cacher des autres. A vrai dire maintenant était le moment parfait, il n'y avais personne dehors, tout le monde dormait et j'étais celui qui devait faire des rondes dehors pour m'assurer qu'aucuns élèves n'étaient pas sortit pour aller voir d'autre. Mais aujourd'hui je m'en fichais, que ces élèves sortent, qu'ils aillent boire chez d'autre. Je passais du temps avec Rose et c'est se qui comptait le plus. Jamais notre relation ne serait accepter par les autres, un professeur et son élève, quel honte ! Mais je sentais que je ne pourrait combattre mon cœur plus longtemps, sans vraiment que je le veuille je m'approchais d'elle. Son visage se transforma, comme si elle comprenait tout. Elle avait toujours eu ce pouvoir sur moi, celui de voir qui j'étais réellement, celui que je voulais être mais surtout celle que j'aimais. Et elle avait comprit depuis très longtemps que cette personne c'était Elle.

_ Oh Roza si tu savais ce que je ressent quand je suis avec toi..._

Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, je ne pouvais rester ici à la dévisager sans la toucher, ou même l'embrasser.

Comme si elle savait se que je m'apprêtais à faire, elle m'attrapa le bras.

- Reste...

Sa vois était suppliante, il y avait bien quelque chose de plus qu'elle ne me disait pas, ce n'était pas la température de sa chambre qu'il l'avait fait sortir par ce temps là mais bien l'examen qu'elle devait passer dans huit heures a peu près.

- Je suis là Rose je ne compte aller nulle part, ma voix était chaleureuse, pleine de tendresse et ne me ressemblait pas.

- Tu as raison... Je ne sais pas mentir. J'arrivais pas à dormir, j'ai mon exam tout à l'heure, tu sait à quel point il est important pour moi, pour Lissa. Si je ne l'est pas je ne serais pas sa gardienne et je ne peut pas l'accepter...

- Je sais, je vais t'aider, tu réussira et tu sera la meilleure des gardiennes au monde, mais surtout tu sera celle de Lissa, c'est ce que tout le monde veut pour toi.

- Ouais va donc dire ça à Kirova... Ça la fera bien rire.

Rose semblait au plus bas, il lui fallait quelque chose pour lui remonter le moral, elle ne pouvait rester comme ça ou effectivement elle n'aurait pas son examen, si elle partait découragé elle reviendrait perdante. Mais que faire, quand la femme que l'on aimait le plus au monde ne se sentait pas bien ? Comment lui remonter le moral alors que tous la voulait loin de Lissa ?

Je ne pris pas plus de trois secondes pour réfléchir, elle avait besoin de quelqu'un Lissa était la personne la plus disposée pour des problèmes d'ordres féminins mais pour des problèmes qui concernaient les Damphirs elle avait besoin de moi. Lissa ne comprenait pas vraiment l'importance de cet oral que Rose devait passer tout à l'heure, elle trouvait même ça inutile. Un jour elle comprendrait tout.

Sans hésiter encore plus, je pris Rose dans mes bras...

**POV Rose :**

Dimitri... Le Dimitri que je connaissais venait de me prendre dans ses bras... Je devais rêver, ce n'était pas possible, jamais Dimitri n'aurait fait ça, pas le Dimitri que j'aimais depuis le premier jour, le jour où il m'avait battu dans cette ruelle. Dimitri n'était pas le genre de mec qui montrait ses sentiments surtout comme ça alors que tout le monde pouvait nous voir. Bon d'accord tout le monde était un peu transformé la réalité parce qu'a cette heure-ci il n'y avait personne dehors, hormis les gardiens qui faisaient des rondes pour s'assurer que nous ne sortions pas... Mais... Si Dimitri était dehors maintenant c'est qu'il était de garde, donc il ne devrait y avoir personne d'autre, hormis un au collège... Nous étions bien seul alors...

Après le choc de son étreinte je pouvais enfin me laisser aller contre quelqu'un de sûr, en qui j'avais une entière confiance, contre lui, l'homme que j'avais toujours aimé. Je savais que Dimitri ne me ferait jamais défaut, même si il ne ressentait pas les mêmes sentiments que moi. Je pouvais donc me perdre dans mes pensées sans avoir peur que quelqu'un ne meurt ou ne risque un danger quelconque, qui m'obligerais alors à me dégager des bras de cet apollon aux yeux d'encre. Comment pouvais être si fleur bleue alors que dans huit heure à peine je jouais mon avenir auprès de Lissa. Mais c'est vrai que Dimitri avait cette faculté de toujours me faire oublier le plus important, quand j'étais avec lui rien ne m'importait plus que con corps et son magnifique demi-sourire que des fois il esquissait, lorsque je faisais l'une de mes fameuses réflexions.

- J'ai besoin de toi plus que tu ne le pense...

Venais-je réellement de dire ça ?! Je pouvais me tirer une balle là maintenant, jamais je ne pourrait le regarder dans les yeux après ça... De si jolis yeux pourtant.

- Je le sais Roza...

Venait-il vraiment de m'appeler Roza ? Car si c'était le cas j'allais mourir de bonheur. Il ne pouvait pas m'avoir appeler comme je pensais qu'il l'avait fait, parce que sinon cela voudrait dire que les sentiments que je ressentais pour lui, n'était pas que dans un sens, et que lui aussi ressentait quelque chose pour moi. Que peut-être nous avions un avenir ensemble. Mais je me connaissais trop bien, jamais je ne laisserais Lissa seule contre toutes les menaces de cette Terre.

Alors que je n'eus pas le temps de méditer un peu plus ce qu'il venait de me dire, il s'approcha encore, et dans un élan désespéré m'embrassa...

Dimitri Belikov venait de m'embrasser, il le faisait encore. Je pouvais sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes, son cœur qui battait à l'unisson du mien. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes et douces. Veloutées. Comme un homme qui passait sa vie à combattre pouvait-il avoir les lèvres si douces ? Il commença tout doucement à mordiller ma lèvre inférieure avec ses dents. Un sentiment de bonheur s'échappa de ma cage thoracique. Jamais je ne pensais ressentir quelque chose comme ça. Si sa bouche n'était pas sur la mienne j'aurais hurlé pour faire sortir ce trop pleins d'émotions. Il continua à butiner mes lèvres tendrement... Je n'en pouvais plus...  
Je l'attrapa par le col de son gilet gris foncé et l'attirais un peu plus à moi, si cela était possible, il rencontra mon corps brulant de son contact dans un bruit sourd, tel deux rocs qui se percutaient. Peut être nos deux cœurs qui n'avait jamais été aussi vivants ? Je le voulais plus proche encore que cela ne puisse être possible. Je passais l'une de mes jambes par dessus son corps et me retrouvais à califourchon sur lui. Sa musculature était encore plus impressionnante sous son tee-shirt noir. Je ne savais pas si aujourd'hui nous réussirions à résister à l'attraction qui nous consumait tout deux. Avec mon geste brusque sa veste, qui était sur mes épaules, se retrouva au sol. Comme si elle était une couverture, pour nous cacher du monde, ou alors juste du froid...

Je le sentis dans son regard avant qu'il ne le fasse. Il fit basculer nos corps et se retrouva par dessus moi. La férocité dans son regard me prouva que cette fois ci il ne se maitriserait pas. Et j'aimais ça ! Vous vous souvenez quand j'avais dis que sa musculature était imposante, et bien ce n'était rien comparé à maintenant. J'avais l'impression d'être submergé par son corps, comme si il allait m'engloutir, ce qui ne me gênais pas plus que ça. Pendant ce il continua à presser son corps contre le mien et une chaleur remonta le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je me sentais partir vers un monde de bonheur et de plaisirs sans fin. Il commença alors à descendre tout doucement dans mon cou, à m'embrasser les clavicules... Je passais quant à moi, mes mains sous son tee-shirt et caressais du bout du doigt ses abdominaux, son nombril, et remontais jusqu'à ce que je puisse voir à mon tour son torse. Un sourire se fit sur son magnifique visage, un vrai sourire, de ceux qui vous font chavirer le cœur et l'esprit. J'étais prête à perdre l'esprit pour être avec lui le reste de ma vie, quitte à laisser Lissa à quelqu'un d'autre, Eddie sûrement. Je lui souriais en retour, un sourire qui lui disait que j'étais d'accord, qu'on pouvait faire tout ce que nous souhaitions, car personne n'était là pour nous dire, si c'était bien ou mal. Ce regard lui donnait l'accès à mon âme, à moi en entière et dans toute ma complexité. Comment allais-je vouloir revenir ici après. Car c'était sûr. Aujourd'hui, moi, Rose Hathaway, j'allais perdre ma virginité avec l'homme que j'aimais le plus au monde. Et j'étais plus que prête...

Nous étions dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mon examen était dans une heure trente, peut être un peu moi. Soit le temps de me rhabiller et de partir pour le trajet que j'allais faire en la compagnie de l'adonis qui était à l'heure actuelle nu dans mes bras. Sa tête, en effet, reposait sur mon sein gauche, il tenait ma main droite avec les siennes, qui était d'une incroyable douceur. Je me demandais même si il ne m'était pas de la crème... Il dormait depuis quarante minutes peut être. Moi, je ne trouvais pas le sommeil, toutes ces images se bousculaient dans ma tête. Lui m'embrassant, m'encerclant dans ses bras, me soulevant avec force pour m'emmener dans le gymnase, où nous serions à l'abri des voyeurs mais aussi du vent. Puis me faisant ressentir ce que je n'avais jamais ressentis auparavant, la douleur, le bonheur, la douceur, le plaisir. Il savait quand être doux et quand ne pas l'être. Tout avait été parfait, comme je l'imaginais, comme je l'avais souhaité toute ma vie, avec la bonne personne.

Je passais ma main libre dans ses cheveux inlassablement, je ne pourrais jamais m'en passer je crois... Il me faudrait toujours ce contact avec lui, qui nous était si spécial.

Tout se passa pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, nous n'étions même pas gênés dans la voiture, et j'avais réussi mon examen, j'étais apte à être gardienne, ce que personne ne savait c'était que j'étais aussi apte ce jour là à devenir quelques années plus tard la merveilleuse femme de Dimitri. Lissa était devenue la Reine du monde des Moroi. Dimitri et moi avions même notre appartement privé. Nous faisions partie de la garde royale, ce qui fait que nous ne nous battions presque jamais, et si il fallait sortir nous alternions. Comme cela pas de choix à faire entre l'être aimé et la Reine... Tout était vraiment parfait, et je ne pouvais pas vivre plus heureuse que maintenant. J'avais réussi dans tous les domaines. Je ne m'appelais pas Rose Hathaway pour rien.


End file.
